


innocent, but not when i'm with you

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: When Soobin had originally brought up the idea of sleeping over, Hueningkai was, to say the least- very excited.It meant a new step in their relationship. Hueningkai was looking forward to sleeping over, blushing at the thought of what could happen between him and Soobin at the unholy hours of the night.He really didn't expect to be covered in powder- an apron tied to his chest- and baking cookies at 11 PM.-Soobin eats Hueningkai's ass.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	innocent, but not when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

When Soobin had originally brought up the idea of sleeping over, Hueningkai was, to say the least (and for lack of a better word), very excited. 

He didn't know what to expect, pondering and wondering about this new milestone in their relationship and what it could possibly mean. The two lovebirds had been dating for a good two years, and while they were no strangers in the field of visiting each other's dorms- it didn't necessarily mean that they'd go over and stay too long- especially not for a whole  _ night. _

Don't get them wrong, Soobin went over to Hueningkai's dorm all the time; Hueningkai was no different. They'd stay there for hours- or as long as curfew would permit them- before ultimately parting ways and heading to their respective rooms just down the corridors of the school with a pair of pouty lips adorning the two. 

But those visits weren't all that special; they were innocent, as they've always been. Those visits were filled with giggle fits and tickle fights- they consisted of movie dates and cuddle sessions. They were filled with peppered kisses along squishy cheeks and intertwined hands amongst delicate fingers.

Those visits were the epitome of soft- the embodiment of the cutest intentions you could possibly imagine. If disgustingly sweet were to be personified in the form of a couple- the spot would definitely be taken up by Soobin and Hueningkai.

So when Soobin had originally told Hueningkai that he was free to sleep over at his dorm, he really didn't expect to be covered in powder- an apron tied to his chest- and baking cookies at 11 PM.

Though, it's not like Hueningkai was mad about it. Rather, just a tiny bit disappointed.

Hueningkai would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing..  _ things..  _ with his boyfriend.

(he couldn't help but blush at the mere thought of it) 

I mean, when you're dating someone as good looking as Soobin, it'd be considered a  _ crime _ to stay wholesome and innocent; where's the fun in being vanilla?

Sure, he loved cuddling just as much as the next person, and he absolutely adored the way he could bask in Soobin's company without feeling the need to strike any conversation because his  _ existence  _ was enough to have him be content in silence..

..but Hueningkai was at the ripe age of 17, and his hormones were all over the place. The young boy had expected to be doing something much more than baking cookies.

But he couldn't be angry about how the situation turned out, because he got to see a side of Soobin that he had never seen before.

His boyfriend was covered in flour, and his hair was sticking out in weird places. He had this sort of childish excitement present in his eyes, cutely examining the bowl of batter in front of him. He looked to be genuinely happy, and it made Hueningkai's heart flutter.

"Hyuka, could you pass the chocolate chips, please?" Soobin asked, too preoccupied in mixing his batter to pay attention to the rest of his surroundings. He hadn't noticed Hueningkai had taken off his uniform in Soobin's bathroom, being left in only plain shorts and a shirt which he just so happened to have in his backpack.

"On it!" He replied, searching through the cabinets of Soobin's tiny kitchen before finding a cupboard filled with various bags of chocolate chips, each a different brand. 

"Hyung, which brand do I get?"

Soobin stopped mixing his ingredients together, pondering whether or not he should pay much attention to the question. Did the brand really matter? Would they make the cookies taste any differently..? 

Soobin nodded to himself.  _ Yes. They would. _

He turned to Hueningkai, about to answer, until he finally noticed his not-so-subtle change in wardrobe.

In Hueningkai's eyes, all he was wearing was a plain shirt and shorts.

But from Soobin's point of view, it was a completely different story. Hueningkai's shorts were a pastel peach, and they were riding up dangerously on his long, thick thighs. He looked very tempting, Soobin thought. His white shirt didn't help either, as it was exposing a large part of the boy's flat tummy. He swore he could spot a v-line peeking out from beneath his bottoms. The combination was all too cute.

But his  _ ass _ . Oh  _ fuck _ .

Soobin had to force his gaze away from Hueningkai's bubble butt- any longer and he would've stayed glued to it.

Any longer and his mind would've concocted an arrangement of inappropriate scenarios.

Soobin cleared his throat before speaking, finally answering his boyfriend's question. "Just get the yellow bag, Hyuka."

Hueningkai frowned. "They're all yellow, hyung."

The older boy put down the bowl of mixed batter and spoon before heading over to Hueningkai. He towered over him, and Hueningkai couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Oh. You're right. They really are all yellow.." Soobin rested his hand on his chin. "Just pick whichever you want, my gum. I'm sure the cookies will end up tasting just as delicious as you."

Soobin smiled innocently, before realizing what he just said.

His eyes blew wide open. "Oh no- that's not what I meant- I mean, well, maybe but- nO you get what I- actually- I.." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

"Nevermind.. just pick one out.." He gave a sheepish grin before heading back to his station and resuming his mixing.

Hueningkai giggled at Soobin's stuttering, before picking a random bag and placing it on the kitchen table. He sat an arm's length away from Soobin, watching his master baking skills intently.

"Can I pour in the chocolate chips? Please?" Hueningkai looked up at Soobin, his doe eyes soft and innocent. How could he say no to that face?

"Sure, Hyuka. Go ahead and pour in as many as you want, but just don't overdo it. We want cookies with a bit of chocolate chips.. not chocolate chips with a bit of cookies, ok?"

Hueningkai giggled, nodding in agreement. He grabbed the familiar yellow bag, opened it in one go, and scooted closer to Soobin.

"Ahh.. I can't reach.. um.. hyung, do you mind if I.." He stopped mid sentence, plopping himself onto Soobin's lap. "That's better."

Hueningkai poured in half of the bag's contents, not aware of what he was doing to Soobin. He was internally panicking.

_ What. What the fuck. Wh- what tehfkuc. Huh. Is this. Is this real. Did he really just sit on my lap. Did he really just do that. Did my innocent gum really just sit on my lap like if it was nothing. Am I just another chair to him. Is that it. IS THAT IT. WHAT'S HAPPENING- _

"Hyung! I wanna mix the chocolate chips in. Can I? Please?" Hueningkai pleaded, his puppy dog eyes doing wonders in easily convincing Soobin. He reached for the spoon, though he couldn't quite reach it, as it was not in close proximity. Hueningkai shifted a bit in Soobin's lap, bouncing on him slightly. He had to scoot in the direction he wanted to one way or another. By the end of his various body moments, Hueningkai's butt was directly on top of Soobin's crotch. But Hueningkai paid it no mind; he was too busy mixing in the massive amount of chocolate chips in the batter to even give it a second thought.

Soobin, on the other hand, was too busy holding his breath. He really couldn't afford to pop a boner while Hueningkai was right on top of him. What if it scared him away? Then what would he do with himself? The young boy would never trust him again. He had to do something, he could practically feel his pants becoming tighter by the second. 

Suddenly, Hueningkai became stiff. And Soobin's face lost all its color.

"Soobinie hyung.." he turned his head at a 90 degree angle. "..I feel something poking my butt.."

Soobin was panicking. "Ah.. t-that's probably-"

"I wonder what it is!" Hueningkai interrupted, before shamelessly grinding against Soobin's boner, trying his best to figure out just  _ what _ was poking him. Because really, just  _ what _ could it be?

Soobin gave a shaky sigh, before promptly grabbing Hueningkai by his hips, stopping him in his tracks. Soobin's voice was dangerous in the young boy's ear.

"You're doing this to hyung on purpose, aren't you?"

Hueningkai's breath hitched, and he was sure his rapidly beating heart could be heard throughout Soobin's whole dorm. Hueningkai was horny, that he could not deny, but when it came down to actually fulfilling his wishes, he couldn't help but become incredibly shy. 

_ But I want this. I've  _ **_been_ ** _ wanting this for a while. I finally have an open opportunity right in front of me. Seize it, Hueningkai! Get that dick! _

"M.. maybe.. what are you gonna do about it, hyung?" Hueningkai internally cringed at his boldness, his ears burning red with the amount of blood pulsing through them.

Soobin gave an evil smirk, before snaking his hands down Hueningkai's shorts, slowly pulling them down till they were at his knees.

"Oh, wow, Hyuka.." Soobin faked a shocked expression. "No underwear? Just what were you expecting to happen once I brought you home, baby?"

Hueningkai paused for a bit, wondering if the question was meant to be rhetorical or not. 

_ I'll answer it anyways. I really wanna get dicked down, now. _

"Well, hyung.." Hueningkai rubbed his bare ass against Soobin's boner, a few soft moans escaping the younger as he felt the rough contact on his sensitive skin. "I was kind of expecting to be bent over on that couch over there.."

And without a second thought, his expectations soon became a reality.

Hueningkai was roughly shoved onto Soobin's sofa, his face already dripping with tears as he was getting himself ready for what was to come. He wasn't crying because he was being manhandled, oh no, on the contrary. Hueningkai was just insanely horny, and he couldn't  _ wait _ to be destroyed.

He mewled feverishly as he felt Soobin spread his cheeks apart.

"Wow.." Soobin gasped. "Kai Kamal Huening, you're fucking beautiful."

Hueningkai squirmed around, making cute noises of approval. "Th.. thank you, hyu-  _ ah!" _

The small boy moaned shamelessly as he felt a wet tongue lick around his hole, large hands groping and massaging his soft, juicy ass in a rhythmic pattern, pinching his butt occasionally.

"Mm.. you taste great, baby.. guess all those ice cream dates finally paid off, hmm?" Soobin spoke directly into Hueningkai's entrance, sending orgasmic shivers down his spine at the vibration it would cause.

"Ooohh.. h-hyuungg.. ah.. d-don't, please.."

Hueningkai squeaked as he received a sharp slap to his ass, soothing circles being rubbed against it afterwards, comforting the already hot and flushed skin.

"Want me to stop?"

Hueningkai whined, shaking his head. "N-no-! I-"

"What do you want, Hyuka?" Soobin interrupted, and Hueningkai could tell it was a question that was meant to be answered. "What do you want hyung to do to you?"

"I.. hyung I.. m' want you to fuck me with your tongue.. want it inside me  _ sooo _ baadd..  _ mmm.. _ please, hyung.."

Soobin gave a small smirk before going in on his younger boyfriend's bubble butt. He spat directly onto his pretty, pink hole before circling his tongue all around it, covering it with layers of saliva. It glistened in the dim lighting, and Soobin swore it almost resembled a piece of art.

Hueningkai was a moaning mess, and he was squirming around everywhere, not being able to handle all these new erotic feelings he was just being thrown at. He wanted more, and Soobin was going  _ painfully _ slow, teasing him as much as he could. He felt like he was about to burst if he didn't get some relief soon, so without thinking, he thrusted his ass into Soobin's face, impatiently waiting for something,  _ anything _ to enter him.

Thankfully, Soobin didn't decide to roughly spank him again, and actually listened to his silent pleads. Soobin's tongue pushed through Hueningkai's tight ring of muscle, swirling it around like if he was the tastiest thing he's ever had. 

(and honestly, it was)

Hueningkai panted heavily, gripping the couch he was forced upon, his knuckles turning a deathly white. He felt something form in his tummy as Soobin started tongue fucking him, his own dick already leaking pre cum.

"Mmf.. hyung.. p-please... f-feels so good.. gonna cum.. ah.."

Hueningkai squealed as he felt a strong hand grab his dick, a finger covering the tip of its head. The small boy gave moans of pain, but Soobin ignored him.

"You can cum when I say so, baby. We've barely started."

Soobin continued messing around with Hueningkai's puckered hole, sliding his tongue deep inside, then removing it hastily, earning several wanton whines from the younger. He stretched open his ass, making room for a finger.

Hueningkai writhed in blissful and confusing pain as he felt a foreign object enter him, which he assumed to be Soobin's long finger. It was slender and thin, but since it was so big, Hueningkai felt so full already. 

"Oh.. _ h-hyuuung.. _ please!" He yelled in ecstasy as Soobin started scissoring another finger inside Hueningkai's tight hole. He was licking around the rim of his entrance, and Hueningkai didn't know what to feel. Soobin's wet tongue skillfully licked his most intimate parts, though he felt slight pain from the way his long fingers were prodding him.

After about 5 minutes, Hueningkai was drooling. It didn't take long for the pain to turn into mind blowing pleasure, and Soobin noticed, fingering the boy faster and harder after every needy moan he would let out. The lewd sounds and squelches that were echoing throughout the dorm only made Hueningkai harder.

Hueningkai gave an especially loud moan once Soobin hit his prostate, rubbing against it with his fingers over, and over, and over again, till Hueningkai was turning red and his limbs were going limp. He was in desperate need of release.

"Hyung!"

A loud slap resonated throughout the dorm and Hueningkai let out a groan of despair.

"H-hyung,  _ please! _ Please let me cum,  _ please. _ Y-you've turned your gum into a mess, p-please fix it.. please let me cum.. oh, pleaaaase.. I need it.. I need  _ you.." _

Soobin licked his lips, taking in the sight before him. Hueningkai's hair was all over the place, and his tiny beads of sweat were sparkling in the dim lights of Soobin's dorm. His eyes were puffy with tears of pleasure staining his flushed cheeks, and his lips were slightly open and trembling. His shirt was raised up to his chest, allowing for a perfect view of almost his whole body. And his round, plump ass was on display, his thighs shaking from wanting release.

He looked mesmerizing. How could Soobin say no?

The elder finally released his harsh grip on the head of Hueningkai's dick, before pumping it all too quickly, all while simultaneously fingering his prostate and hungrily licking at his hole.

Hueningkai was shaking, drooling, he was an incoherent mess. The over stimulation was leaving him in a waterfall of tears, and he was whimpering a bit too loudly. His breath was coming out raggedy and heavy.

Soobin gave two other pumps before Hueningkai saw stars. He was spurting out hot, white cum on Soobin's couch, staining it greatly, but he could care less. He yelled loudly, the desperation in his voice present through his broken moans.

Soobin smiled, watching as Hueningkai settled down and slowly started to fall asleep.

He wasn't sure if the events of today were going to cause any major shifts in their relationship, but Soobin decided that his future self would find that out in the morning (although his irrational rational mind told him that yes, there was _definitely_ going to be a change from now on, and that thought alone was a rollercoaster to think about).

Soobin let out a soft sigh. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, all he wanted was to curl up next to Hueningkai, his soft snores lulling him into his own peaceful sleep.

And so that's exactly what he did. With a content smile set on his face, arms wrapped around the love of his life, and nose burried deep into the crook of Hueningkai's neck, he soon found himself falling into a deep slumber.

Hueningkai smiled from within his state of sleep, almost as if his body knew Soobin by heart (and truly, it did). He hugged his older boyfriend back, feeling just as content as the latter as the two boys relaxed in each other's arms, no worries to plague their mind.

**Author's Note:**

> whew this was really rushed I'm so sorry to all the starving sookaists out there
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
